Himeko Inaba
“So please can you slightly postpone the deadline? I will find another four.” is the Vice-President of the Student Cultural Society club and a classmate of Taichi and Iori's. She is exceptionally skilled at gathering and analyzing information and as a result, knows many private details about her fellow club members. Although she is calm and logical, she has difficulty time handling awkward situations and doesn't like things to get out of her control. __TOC__ Character Overview Personality While mostly depicted as mature and serious, Inaba is not above making snark comments around her friends. When dealing with a problem, Inaba typically chooses to take a very direct approach to solve it, making it a challenge for her to deal with delicate situations. She is generally distrustful of others and worries a lot about the detrimental effects each phenomenon will have on her and her friends. And though she doesn't like to show it, Inaba greatly treasures her friends and would be willing to sacrifice her happiness to keep the group together. Behind her front of arrogance and self-assurance, Inaba has proven to have very low self-esteem. This is largely due to her distrustful nature and social awkwardness, imperfections that she aknowledges she has but cannot accept. Key Problem Inaba has great difficulty trusting people and, because they hold the power to potentially betray and hurt her, this includes her friends. Rather than coming from some sort of trauma or childhood tragedy, Inaba claims to have been born with this problem and has not been able to trust others her whole life. Despite hating this part of herself, Inaba cannot help but think of others as potential enemies, regardlessKokoro Connect Episode 4. This has lead to Inaba having a very poor image of herself and has contributed to her former isolation before joining the StuCS. Over the course of the series, Inaba gradually removes her defense walls and slowly learns to love and trust her friends unconditionally. Appearance Inaba has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. Unlike most of the other girls whose uniform sweaters are colored yellow, hers is brown. Inaba has been noted to have good posture, and a slim, yet long figure. Background History Inaba originally joined the Computer Club, however, she left due to an argument with the club's president. As a result, Inaba wound up helping establish the Student Cultural Society Club, becoming its vice president. Relationships Family: Inaba's only family member to appear so far is her older brother, a college student, who notes that Inaba typically leaves home without saying a word. Friends: *'Yaegashi Taichi': A male classmate and fellow member of the StuCS club who Inaba dubs a "Selfless Freak". Inaba did not care much about Taichi at first, however as time goes on, she begins to put a lot of trust in Taichi and eventually develops feelings for him. During the Kizu Random arc, Inaba finally acknowledges that she has feelings for Taichi when confronted by Heartseed and after the class field trip, she confesses to him but is turned down due to Taichi being in love with Iori. However, Inaba refuses to give up on him and manages to steal a kiss from him. At the end of the Michi Random arc, Inaba and Taichi begin dating. *'Nagase Iori': A female classmate and the president of the StuCS club. Despite being total opposites of each other, Inaba considers Iori one of her closest friends and even knew about Iori's family problem before anyone else. When Iori discovers that Inaba is in love with Taichi, she encourages Inaba to admit her feelings and the two become rivals for Taichi's love. *'Aoki Yoshifumi': A male StuCS club member. Inaba often punishes him for his silly behavior. Despite rarely showing it, she still considers Aoki a good friend. *'Kiriyama Yui': A female StuCS club member. Inaba knew about Yui's androphobia before anyone else. The two have been shown to be good friends and Yui even helped Inaba with preparing her Valentine's chocolates. *'Fujishima Maiko': Inaba’s class representative. The two will sometimes conspire together to reach their own devious ends. Others: As Inaba is normally cold and distrustful, it seems that she doesn't talk to anyone else but the members of the StuCS. Trivia *Iori affectionatly nicknames her "Inaban". *Inaba has a habit of chewing her nails when she's frustrated. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Student Category:Cultural Research Club Category:Yamaboshi Private High School